The Curse
by divis5
Summary: Alfred knew the fire was his fault. He had to get away as quick as possible but he wouldn't be able to leave without getting cursed first. Oh well, at least the curse is keeping him safe. Currently a one shot but I will probably write it into a multi chapter fic later. Implied Romerica. Nyotalia. Rated T to be safe.


**AN: This is currently a one shot but I'm planning on making this a proper story. This will be around the third chapter and it will be slightly different but this is something that can stand on its own right now so I thought I'd go ahead and post it.**

**Disclaimer: I am a broke 18 year old. Do I look like I own Hetalia?**

* * *

"This is all your fault!"

Alfred looked up from the graves in front of him to see his half-sister Madeline trying to break away from her grandfather's grasp so that she could hurt him. Not that Alfred would blame her. She was right about the fire that killed his father and step-mother being his fault. If he had never been sent here, they would still be alive.

Someone scoffed, "Right, like a ten year old boy has something to do with what happened. And I think I remember him having the choice between saving your life or your parents. It's kind of easy to see who he chose."

Alfred, Madeline, and everyone else turned to look at the nine years old, Lovina Vargas who glared back at them.

Alfred was shocked that she was siding with him. Lovina was infamous for being mean to everyone and cursing (even though she was so young, it made her grandfather cry wondering where he had gone wrong in raising her). In fact the only people she was ever even sort of nice to were her cousins, and Madeline was one of them.

"What are all you bastards looking at? I just said it wasn't his fault or are all of you idiots who can't understand common sense? I think it's the latter because a ten year old kid like chubby over there has no reason to kill the people who took him in after him mom left him."

Alfred winced at the reminder of his weight. He had been overweight since he came to live with his father. It also hurt that people kept thinking that his mom had abandoned him because she didn't want to have a kid. She didn't have a choice in the matter. It was the only way to keep him safe…at least for a little bit.

Madeline was also shocked by Lovina's outburst however she whispered,

"Then why did he say whatever caused the fire came for him?"

Alfred was close enough to hear it and from the looks on Lovina's face she had heard it too. Alfred wished he could run away but he couldn't. He hoped his grandmother came for him soon because all he wanted to do was run away and never look back.

He started backing away ready to turn around at any minute and get away as fast as possible. It became too much for him and he ended up running through the cemetery. The graves became older as he reached the bottom of the hill.

He paused for a moment to look back and was relieved that no one seemed to be following him. He continued up the hill at a slower pace. The flowers were in full bloom around him scattered between the grasses of the hill. On top of the hill stood an ash tree as if its spirit was the guardian of the graveyard.

"It's all my fault," he muttered to himself, "If I had just told father about the demon that was after me then maybe I would have been able to save them. I still tried to save them but father and step-mother told me to save Maddie. Was it so wrong of me to listen to them?"

"Of course not you bastard. You saved her because they wanted you to. I don't see how you did something wrong."

Alfred spun around and saw Lovina. He had thought no one had followed him but Lovina must have known to wait until he stopped to show herself.

He glared,

"Why did you follow me?"

She scowled back at him,

"I didn't follow you. I just came after you to tell you that everyone thinks you had something to do with my aunt and uncle's death."

"Didn't I? You heard the demon that day as well. You know that he only came here because of me. He even said that he was going to kill the son of Aya. I am the son of Aya. My mother is dead because she wanted to keep me safe from him but I wasn't. She died for no reason and so did Maddie's parents just because that thing was after me."

Lovina's scowl deepened listening to Alfred berate himself,

"I don't think so. You're still alive aren't you? I see nothing to blame yourself for."

"The young witch is correct Maska. Everyone who has died so far has done so because they wanted to keep you safe. Don't squander their sacrifice."

Lovina stared at the tall Native American woman who had been sitting under the ash tree. The woman got up as Alfred ran and hugged her.

The woman was wearing something seen every day, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Her face looked young but there were streaks of gray in her black hair, which shimmered like the night sky, indicating that she was older than she looked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and why is he hugging you like you're his long lost grandmother?"

The woman laughed, "That's because I am his long lost grandmother. My name is Aiyana Eaglefeather."

She held her hand out to Lovina who took it cautiously before being dragged into the hug.

Alfred blushed at the close contact but said nothing. Eventually Aiyana released them both.

Lovina's scowl had lessened but she seemed sadder.

"You're not so bad bastard…Your grandmother's pretty cool too. I would put a protection spell on you but all my spells turn into curses in the end so I think it's safer if I don't."

Aiyana looked thoughtful, "Maybe instead of trying to put a protection spell on Alfred, you should try cursing him instead with the intentions to keep him safe."

Lovina and Alfred exchanged startled glances before smiling at each other.

Alfred couldn't help but think, _'Wow, Lovina looks really pretty when she smiles.'_

Lovina let her smile fade and she stepped back, "I'm going to cast that spell now."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She was surrounded by a red glow and when she opened her eyes they were glowing the same scarlet shade. She floated over to where Alfred was.

Alfred was transfixed by the sight in front of him and Aiyana smiled recognizing the signs of young love or at least a crush.

Lovina then spoke her curse, "So long as I am alive, you will live. As long as I am safe, you will be safe as well. My heart is your heart and your heart is my heart. To be freed of this curse, you must come back to me and wish to be free."

_Eight years later_

Lovina was in a really bad mood, not only was today the death anniversary of her aunt and uncle, but she was also unable to stay still. She couldn't help but curse at her younger self,

"Honestly what the hell was my past self thinking? I just had to go curse that American bastard and then find out later I had fucking cursed myself as well. Grandfather was so angry but I thought I was doing the right thing. At least I know that the bastard is still alive."

The curse Lovina put on Alfred had affected her as well because it meant that unless Alfred was by her side, she would never feel complete. She had accidently caused their souls to become one soul with Alfred having one half and she had the other.

She had gotten messages from him before but they were always short and never seemed to be enough though he always sent presents for her birthday and Christmas. His messages always made her feel better for a little bit before she felt even sadder at the distance between them.

She snuck away from where her family was gathered to the hill where she had cursed Alfred. It was the only place she felt like herself because of the connection to Alfred.

She sighed as she walked up to the ash tree and touched the carving on it. It was off a bald eagle looking over a wolf of some kind. It had appeared after Lovina had cursed Alfred and had shown no sign of wear even as time went on.

"I see this place hasn't changed much."

Lovina flinched at the voice behind and turned around.

Standing there was a boy in his late teens. He was around six feet tall and towered over Lovina's five foot three inches. His hair was a disheveled dirty blond which suited him very nicely but was the opposite of her brown wavy hair which was combed to perfection. His light blue eyes shined brightly behind the rectangular frames of his glasses and were looking directly into Lovina's forest green eyes.

He was fit and Lovina was hyperventilating at how a hot guy was talking to her, but only on the inside because she was a Vargas and a Vargas does not show weakness.

But as always Lovina's insecurities came into play and she growled at the guy in front of her,

"This is my spot and I think you should leave. Unless you have something important to say, I want you to leave me alone."

The boy's smile faded slightly before coming back full force. Lovina felt like swooning at how his white teeth were perfect and matched his slightly tanned skin perfectly.

'_Stop it Lovina. He's just a boy and isn't worth a moment of my time,'_ Lovina mentally screamed.

"You really don't recognize me do you? That's kind of sad, forgetting the only person who has ever been cursed by you. I only came back because I thought you needed me."

Lovina was startled. No one ever considered her a priority. It was always about little sister or one of her cousins. Lovina was just that useless one stuck in the middle who had no particular talent except for messing things up.

However a thought suddenly struck her and she whispered, "Alfred?"

Alfred's smile became even bigger, "You finally remembered. Did I really change that much that you couldn't even recognize me?"

"Of course you've changed you bastard. You're also late. You should have come back a long time ago," snapped Lovina.

Alfred laughed while apologizing, "Sorry, sorry, it's just that Grandmother had a lot to teach me before it was safe for me to come back."

Lovina had started pouting because of Alfred's laughter.

"I guess its fine but it's not like I missed you or anything."

"I missed you too, Vina."

"I did not and don't call me Vina."

"Whatever you say Vina, whatever you say."

Lovina for the first time in eight years felt as if everything would be okay and even if they weren't, Alfred had promised to stay by her side.

* * *

**Review please**


End file.
